


Crowley Liking Gabriel's Girlfriend

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 11





	Crowley Liking Gabriel's Girlfriend

~Getting super-duper jealous whenever you mention Gabriel or see Gabriel

~Trying to keep you away from Gabriel

~Waking up only to find Crowley next to you

~Calling you beautiful, gorgeous, sweetheart

~Saving you before you can even call for Gabriel

~Killing anyone who hurts you

~Lavishing you with gifts

~Being extra nice to you which you find unusual

~When Gabriel does come, Crowley starts being an asshole to him

~Telling you to ditch Gabriel and date him

~Promising you if you’re dating him you can be the queen of hell

~Rolling his eyes whenever you talk about Gabriel

~Dreaming about having you as his girlfriend


End file.
